


The Cheat List

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris's cheat list is technically three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheat List

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to the show and have zero comics background, so uh, hopefully I didn't mischaracterize too badly? >.>
> 
> for day 15: roasting marshmallows

Iris's cheat list is technically three people. 

The first, Oliver Queen, has been a crush ever since he came back from the dead, prettier than ever. Meeting him was surreal, thoroughly unexpected, and she's happy enough with having gotten a few smiles from him. He was on the list for strictly shallow reasons, and it's hard to be annoyed that she didn't pursue him more blatantly. 

The second is John Cho. Star Trek was one of the few geeky shows Barry watched that she liked, so they ended up watching the episodes over and over, arguing over the best captains and characters. Naturally they saw the reboot movie together, and Iris couldn't help but appreciate the entire cast of eye candy. And her eye most definitely strayed to Sulu the most. If she ever met John Cho, she would certainly be more forward than she had with Oliver Queen. 

The third person isn't a specific person, but a type- one woman. Originally Eddie had been more than willing to let her have sex with any woman she wished, whenever she wished, but it struck her the wrong way. They weren't actually in an open relationship, Eddie had been adamant about that, but he hadn't thought that would open it. And eventually she stopped arguing, it was such a silly thing to argue over anyways, it's not like she was planning on having sex with tons of random women. So she narrowed it down to one, and he gave his dopey smile and said, 'whatever you want babe.'

And then Caitlin happened. 

The doctor came in often for caffeine after she complained once, three martinis in, about how little some customers tipped. Caitlin always smiled, said hello, ordered some coffee or tea, and tipped an inordinately large amount. She should probably feel guilty about that, but she's pretty sure the woman makes bank and it's the highlight of her morning. Barry used to be that, but he can't always make it, and she's working on feeling supportive rather than bitter. She just wishes he were around more. While seeing Eddie almost every morning is great, he always makes her want to just stay in bed, which isn't really helpful for the rest of her day out of bed. 

Caitlin comes after work sometimes too, typing away on her laptop. She joins her sometimes when it's quiet, and they talk. One night, when they're the last two people in there, Caitlin holds her hand and says, "Thank you. It's been... really cold since Robbie left, and you make it warm again." 

Iris can't remember what platitude she answered with, but it ended with a tight hug. And after Caitlin left that night, Iris knew if the woman wanted, she'd become the third person on the list. 

The opportunity doesn't come until the holidays. Barry makes a declaration of love that hollows her chest, and isn't that upset when he, her Dad, and Eddie all get called to the station. Cisco makes up some bullshit excuse and leaves, and she makes a note to send him a nice bottle of something with a bow. Caitlin's sitting on the couch, opting for a mug of hot chocolate instead of nog. 

Iris pulls back the fireplace's wire curtains, already heated from the small fire. Caitlin tilts her head, but doesn't ask, and Iris is sure if she gave her enough time she could deduce it. 

She pulls out the bag of marshmallows and skewers from behind the extra logs, "Toasted marshmallow?" 

Caitlin lights up, "Yes please." 

Iris promptly stabs one, lets it catch fire, and blows it out, offering the crispy morsel. 

Caitlin laughs, "I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong." 

"Just try it," Iris insists, "don't worry I'm a professional." 

Caitlin comes closer, slipping off the couch- and rather than yank off the marshmallow, her lips close around it and she sucks it off. 

Iris is feeling warm, _really_ warm, and she strips off her sweater. 

"So you like?" she asks, missing nonchalant by a few miles, her voice doing the breathy thing it's not supposed to do without sex involved. 

"Delicious," Caitlin says, her cheeks rosy. 

"Would you like another?" Iris asks, the question out before she can pick a more appropriate tone. They should talk about whatever this is before-

"Only if you share it with me."


End file.
